


So what if it's me?

by roviasangel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Scared Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roviasangel/pseuds/roviasangel
Summary: Jesus keeps getting things for Daryl while on runs and Daryl finally figures out who it is and confronts him. Rick ships it hard core and pairs them together. Daryl doesn't want to get too close to Jesus for many reasons but the biggest one is the one he doesn't even know yet himself, he's in love with him.





	

"Who the fuck keeps leaving stuff at my doorstep each morning?" Daryl asked Rick outside right before another group meeting. Rick just smirked at him and walked away. Everyone in Hilltop and Alexandria knew it was Jesus, hell even Daryl knew it was him. But Daryl didn't want to admit that he knew it was Jesus. Well more like Daryl didn't want to confront Jesus and ask him why. When in reality that's the only thing he can think to say. Why? Why was this prick he barely knew leaving presents for him outside his doorstep every morning? He thought he knew why for a while. He thought it was because he pitied him for what happened at the Sanctuary. But after getting to know him a bit better he learned that Jesus isn't the type of person to do that. So Why? Sure, Daryl didn't hate him. He just didn't want to get close to him. Getting close means eventually you're going to lose them and Daryl can't lose someone else. He just can't.

"Hey Daryl! See you during the meeting" Jesus said and slipped past Daryl into the door behind him breaking Daryl out of his thoughts. With Jesus drowning his thoughts he stepped inside to see what this meeting was all about.

"Okay listen up everyone. Today we need to talk about supply runs and this upcoming war. We don't need all of us going out on runs, it's too dangerous. But if we really need to we go in partners to make sure everyone arrives home safely. We don't need the Saviors to find a big group of us and at the same time, we don't want to go out alone and risk someone getting in trouble while they have no one to help them. With that being said here is the list of partners," Rick said once everyone got settled and into place. Daryl was thinking the worst. He was either going to get paired with Jesus or told that we weren't allowed to go on runs at all. He didn't know which was worst. "Me and Michonne, Jesus and Daryl, Rosita and Tara, and Aaron and Eric. If you don't like who you got partnered with then come meet me after this meeting and we can discuss some things but I have thought really hard on these pairings and think that everyone would work well together. With that being said if you didn't hear your name get called that doesn't necessarily mean that you can't go on runs, it just means that I have some better ideas for you here to prepare for this upcoming war. We're gonna ne-" And at this point, Daryl just started to tune Rick out. Daryl already knew the plan because he and Rick had discussed it 1,000 times before the meeting had begun. As his mind started to wander he felt his eyes land on the one and only - you guessed it- Jesus. He saw the way he had a smirk on his face and the way his hair loosely hung right beneath his shoulders. The way his bright blue eyes looked in the light. And then he noticed those bright blue eyes staring back at him and saw his smirk become even smugger as Daryl's face went bright red. "You're all dismissed, have a good night and remember what we talked about." Rick finished the meeting and everyone began leaving. Daryl stopped staring and got up to walk away when he hear Jesus' voice.   

"So I guess we are partners now." Jesus said not him and as if you could see the gears in his head moving instantly added, "Like as in for runs not yaknow in the other way. Um yeah." And now it was Jesus' turn to go all bright red. Daryl just watched him as he was an awkward mess and smiled slightly.  _Partners_

"Um yeah guess we are." He replied not really knowing what else to say. "I mean that has to suck for you but I'm sure we'll both live with it," He said and began walking away. He knew Jesus would follow him to ask him what he meant, but he's pretty sure Jesus already know what he meant. He meant Jesus would no longer be able to leave him random things at his doorstep without Daryl knowing what it was or well who he thought was leaving them. 

"What do you mean?" He asked right on cue. Daryl could play it out like he didn't know what he meant or he could be honest with him and let him know that he knew exactly who had been leaving all of those knickknacks on his porch every day. Or maybe play it off as both.

"Well I mean," Daryl took a long pause before finally just spitting it out. "I have a strong feeling that I dunno maybe it's you leaving that stuff on my porch." Nice Dixon, real smooth. 

"And what if it is me?" Jesus finally replied once they were back at Daryl's house. He was trying to look smug but you could tell just how nervous he was as if he had played this scenario in his head over and over again. Well, in all honesty, both of them have thought through this at least a dozen times if not more.

"Well," Daryl began and opened up the door offering Jesus to walk inside "I would probably thank you for all the kind gifts that ya really don't need ta be going to all the trouble ta get." He said as he closed the door and looked back at Jesus.

"Well it really wasn't any trouble. If it was then I probably wouldn't get you things every trip. Well maybe I would, depends how we are defining the word 'trouble' I mean if you mean put my life at a high risk of death then maybe not but if you mean like a high Rick of danger then maybe depending on how much I think you would like it and if we are talking about trouble with like the rest of the group for getting things that they think are pointless well then yeah you'd be right, I do get in a lot of trouble." Jesus went on and on. Daryl could tell just how tense he was for the simple fact that he wouldn't shut the hell up. 

"Yah yah yah quit your yappin'," He told him and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of booze, after all, it was going to be a long night. All he could think about is why did he even let Jesus into his house, to begin with. Thinking about this made him think about his question from earlier, "Why? Why do you care enough to go out of your way ta get me things?" Daryl asked him looking him straight in the eye.

"Because I like you, and Maggie told me to try, even if things don't last." Daryl just eyed him like a hawk and took a drink of the alcohol. He definitely was going to be needing that tonight because truth be told, he liked Jesus too. And that's what he's scared of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just got done watching 13rw so I had to write something to get my mind off things. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed ~ ross


End file.
